Quater Past Three in the Superstore
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Sandy sends her boys out on an emergency shopping trip. For Hey-Hayley's Birthday. Kevin/Macy


****

**I paused my Doctor Who fangirling to write this for Hayley's birthday (okay so it's a LITTLE bit late...) **

**A glorious anniversary of birth to you Hayley!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own JONAS, LA or otherwise. **

* * *

_Sanitary Napkins _

_by From the End of Heaven_

* * *

"Let get this done as quickly as possible" Nick declared darkly

"Seconded" Joe supported as he jogged to catch up with them.

"You have the list?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah-" Nick pulled the piece of paper from his shirt pocket as they strode in the store.

"Great!" Joe exclaimed he clapped his hands on his younger brothers shoulders "You get the-" Joe shuddered "girly stuff, and me and Kevin will go check out the music section, make sure that our CD's are properly displayed" Joe scurried to move past Nick, but he was too fast for Joe

"Oh I don't think so" Nick snapped grabbing at Joe's arm. He tried to shove the list into Joe's hand, but the middle band member jumped back out of Nick's reach. Kevin rolled his eyes and went to grab a shopping cart, listening to them scuffle, hoping that store security wouldn't have to get involved. He turned back in time to see Joe and Nick staring at the piece of paper on the floor. Joe hit Nick's upper arm "Pick it up!" "You pick it up!" Nick shot back, and then with mischievous grins they looked up at Kevin.

"Oh No! You are n-" They scampered off before Kevin could tell them exactly what they weren't going to do- which they did, leaving the list on the ground- expecting Kevin to do the right thing as the oldest brother. Kevin kicked at the ground._ Brothers! _

Wearily he scooped up the list. Normally he probably would've gone chasing after them and demand that they help, but it had been a long night. His post concert adrenaline rush was wearing off and he just wanted to get home.

He sighed and pushed his cart to the general direction of the first item on the list

_Chocolate- and lots of it. "Candy form is fine as long as there almonds and toffee in the chocolate and it's the quality stuff, not the cheapo stuff your Dad adoringly gets me last minute and the gas station when he finally notices the date. Some baking chocolate would be good and Hot Chocolate would be appreciated."_

Kevin ignored the looks of curiosity- He could tell it wasn't because of who he was (The superstore customers there at 2:49 in the morning wasn't exactly JONAS's typical demographic) it was because of the copious amounts of chocolate that he loaded into the cart. It was probably enough to last his Mother 3 months, but with his Dad, Joe, Frankie and even himself that chocolate would probably be all gone in about a week. He grabbed some sweets for Nick as well- even if he was a responsibility-shirking-big-headed-whiney-baby, Nick was still his little brother.

_Potatoes, Chili, Cheese, Red Meat, Cream Cheese, cheese bagels and anything that is ultra processed and comes in a box- __"Geeze Mom are you feeling okay?" "Kevin just get the stuff" "So no veggies or anything remotely healthy?" "Kevin when you're married maybe you'll understand" _

Now that he thought about it as he loaded the cart full of potatoes, about once a month his mother always made the greasiest and probably the most artery clogging meals in the world, and this kick always lasted about a week. It suddenly all made sense, Sort of.

_Ibuprofen- "Make sure to get extra strength and if there's a two for one deal take it!" _

Kevin shook his head wondering if the ibuprofen had anything to do with the fact that he and two of his brothers made up a popular band. The fangirls did scream quite loud, and he was starting to notice that his hearing wasn't what it used to be.

_Oh and Ice Cream! "Couldn't possibly make it through this without ice cream. Anything dark chocolate and an orange swirl would be nice. Just get a couple different ones along those lines" _

A man stopped by him in as he surveyed his choices in the frozen treats area, after glancing through Kevin's cart the man smiled apologetically and patted his shoulder in a 'buck up, it'll be alright' kind of way. "In my experience something a little bit crunchy with a lot of chocolate makes them happy" He offered, he held up some ice cream bars that delivered on what his suggestion. Kevin thanked the man and took the product gratefully.

_Romantic Comedies- "Nothing sad! Just the normal and they lived happily ever after kind." _

Kevin groaned as he looked at the movie selection. How many romantic comedies were there in the world? Finally he decided to just plunge his hand into the $5 movie bin and take whatever looked good enough.

_Pad and Tampons- "Oh Kevin don't be such a baby." His mother said sharply. "Make sure to get wingless overnight pads and tampons with easy glide" Honestly he silently gagged a little when she told him this._

He stood in front of at wide selection of feminine products. Feeling his face turn red at the thought of someone seeing him standing here- irrational fears flooded his mind, paparazzi, blackmail, forever hiding from the world in shame- He needed to get out of here fast while he still had a good reputation. However he didn't want to rush home with the wrong… products and have his mother send them back.

He dutifully returned to the task at hand.

After 8 minutes he thought he might go mad. This was all so confusing. His head was hurting, and he should've gotten the ice cream last, because he was sure it was starting to melt. But then he would've had to walk through the store with…

"Kevin?" asked a timid voice, and either fortunately or unfortunately a familiar voice.

He turned to see Macy Misa, in the feminine isle with a cart full of chocolate, bread, a few books, cds, two bottles of Midol and to top it off a box of tampons that advertised the product as perfect for "the sporty girl"

"H-hhhey Macy, fancy seeing you here, at 3:12 in the morning"

"You too Kevin"

His eyes were inexplicably drawn back to her cart and he felt his face flush even more. Macy smiled, as if greatly amused, "This is all for Stella" She told him, sounding as though she was having a hard time to keep from laughing.

"Wow" Kevin said when finally regained his voice "you're a good friend doing all this shopping or her at 3 in the morning" He decides to believe her, it's better than the alternatvie.

Macy grinned in a way that Kevin felt was too familiar to the Mona Lisa. "It's what best friends do. And sons apparently"

"What?" Kevin asked still thinking too much about what was in her cart

"I'm presuming you are not here for yourself" Macy quipped. Kevin looked at her puzzled; she nodded her head at the products in front of them

"Oh! No! Of course not! Good Grief no!" She quirked and eyebrow.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that of course! I'm just not… made that… way."

Macy was laughing, his ears were starting to feel hot.

"For your mom?" She asked finally letting him have some of his dignity back.

"Yeah. She was travelling with Dad for a while and apparently wasn't… prepared… for when she got home, and Dad is still out of town."

"Ah, that explains the melting ice cream."

"huh?" Kevin asked this time blaming it on the fact that it was a quarter after three in the morning

She quirked her head at the soggy looking ice cream cartons that were dripping.

"Dang it! I knew I should've gotten ice cream last." He looked again to the wall of feminine products in front of him hoping that the right ones would just pops out at him and fling themselves in the cart.

"What do you need?" Macy asked

"Erm… this" Kevin handed her the list, hoping not to have to say any of that bit out loud.

She glanced down and back at the products, confidently moving and plucking one package and then another and placing them in the cart.

Kevin sighed in relief when he saw that they were exactly was his mother had asked for. "You are a life saver Macy." He told her in all honesty.

"It's nice to save a Lucas for once"

"Thank you, you are brilliant."

She smiled showing her pearly whites "Go on now, don't let your ice cream melt more!"

He turned to leave the isle then pivoted back towards her "One more thing, do you think that you could…"

"Not tell a soul that I saw you here buying sanitary napkins?"

"uhh… yeah"

"You got it"

"Thank you"

* * *

Kevin sighed in relief when Sandy declared their shopping trip a success and hurried put the melting ice cream in the freezer. Nick and Joe slipped up the stairs as fast as they could and Kevin made plans for revenge. Nick's involved screaming rabid fangirls and making him question his intelligence, Joe's involved a complicated prank of making him think he was gaining weight- Stella's sewing lessons were finally going to really pay off.

* * *

Macy gasped in surprise when she opened her locker, something unfamiliar rested on top of her neatly stacked books, a bag- she opened the tag and read,

"Did I mention you're a lifesaver?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked in the bag- a large package of gummy lifesavers rested on the bottom, next to a CD case, she pulled the CD and her eyes widened and she mentally reminded herself to breathe.

It was a demo copy of the next JONAS CD, and a pass to the press event, along with a handwritten promise that she would get a private interview for her site. Saving a Lucas had its benefits she decided.

* * *

"Thanks Stella" Kevin high-fived the blonde "I'm pretty sure she loved it."

Stella beamed "Just a little bit, did you see her eyes? I was worried she'd fangirl out" They laughed conspiratorially.

"Stella, do you think I'm getting fat?" Joe asked from behind them. Kevin smirked.

* * *

**_One day when on a special shopping trip myself- My thoughts turned to Macy and the Lucas boys- the idea was born, & Hayley seemed amused at the premise. :]_**


End file.
